Shreeky and Ratso Catso misbehaves at the babysitter
Cast *Emma as Shreeky *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Ratso Catso *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Brian as Male Japanese Store Manager *Scary as No Heart *Mike as Mike Catso *Julie as Julie Catso Transcript (September 23, 2017) No Heart: Shreeky, Ratso Catso we're going to be at Chuck E. Cheese to celebrate a Challenge Island Kindergartener's birthday. Mike: And you both promise to behave. doorbell rings and Mike and No Heart open the door Mike: I will like for you both to meet Mimirin Midorihara's mother, Renge Midorihara. Renge Midorihara is going to be your babysitter. No Heart: And also, Renge Midorihara, can you please don't tell them to get anything made by Nelvana, Viacom, Hasbro, Marvel, Warner Bros, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, FremantleMedia, Sony Pictures Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang or Scott Cawthon? Anyways, have fun. Heart and Mike leave Renge Midorihara: Hello, Shreeky and Ratso Catso. I'm Renge Midorihara from Shimajirō series. I will be your babysitter today. Shreeky: Shut up, you b****! Renge Midorihara: Shreeky and Ratso Catso, you both do not curse at your babysitter! to: Ratso Catso in his kitchen with Shreeky Ratso Catso: It's time for you and me to go to school. Midorihara appears Renge Midorihara: Hey Ratso Catso and Shreeky, aren't you two forgetting something? Ratso Catso: What is it? Renge Midorihara: Your diapers! You both must wear diapers to school. Shreeky: But we haven't got any diapers! Ratso Catso: I agree with Shreeky! Renge Midorihara: In that case, we will go to Seiyu (Japanese Walmart) and buy a pack of diapers. Ratso Catso: We are not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of us! Shreeky: I agree with Ratso Catso! Take a look at us, you stupid headed fata**! Do we f***ing look like f***king babies?!! Catso and Shreeky shrunk down to baby size and then grow back up again Renge Midorihara: Don't you dare curse at me! Get in the car! I'm taking you to Seiyu. at Seiyu Renge Midorihara: Excuse me, sir. Can I have a pack of diapers for Shreeky and her friend, Ratso Catso. Japanese Store Manager: OK, coming right up. Shreeky: We don't want to wear diapers to school! Renge Midorihara: Shreeky and Ratso Catso. You two are wearing diapers to school and that is final! at Ratso Catso's house Renge Midorihara: OK, Ratso Catso and Shreeky. You two lay down so I can put diapers on both of you. and Ratso Catso lay down on their backs and Renge Midorihara puts diapers on them. This action is censored Renge Midorihara: There! Now your diapers are on! Do you two want to call your parents? Ratso Catso: Yes please! and Ratso Catso pick up their phones. Shreeky: Hello, No Heart, Julie and Mike. Renge Midorihara has put diapers on us. Please come home quickly! No Heart: OK, we'll be home soon! Ratso Catso's parents and No Heart arrived home. Julie: How was my son and his friend doing with you? Renge Midorihara: Ratso Catso and Shreeky have been cursing and very naughty! Mike: Ratso Catso! How dare you and Shreeky misbehave your babysitter while me and your family were celebrating a Challenge Island Kindergarteners birthday at Chuck E Cheese's! Ratso Catso: This is not what you think. Renge Midorihara put diapers on us! Julie: Good! That is your punishment! You both will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will burn your underwear and destroy the toilet. Renge Midorihara: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will sell all your underwear and destroy the toilet. Julie: And you two are so grounded. Which mean no anything my your favorite companies, no favorite fast food places, no favorite musics and no WWE events! No Heart: The only things you both will eat are fruits and vegetables! Julie: You both will watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Lion King, Disney Princess movies, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Pretty Cure, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Oliver and Company, Alice in Wonderland, Bambi, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Miffy and Friends, Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, Mary Poppins, Lilo and Stitch, Onegai My Melody, Sailor Moon, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows and all four of Shimajirō's shows! Mike: And as for this, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima will put on the Postman Pat theme song to teach you both a lesson! [2 loudspeakers appeared as Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka appeared at the same time and put on the Postman Pat theme song (1982 version) and began dancing Julie: Now start watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Shreeky: Do not tell us what to do, you ***. F*** you for asking Renge Midorihara to put diapers on us without telling us. Ratso Catso: And Renge Midorihara, f*** you for going to Seiyu, putting diapers on us and grounding us! Shreeky: And do you know what? We're gonna make the opening to Aladdin VHS from 1999, real not fake by FUNimation! Ratso Catso: I agree with Shreeky! Catso and Shreeky run away. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Renge Midorihara, No Heart, Mike and Julie chase after them No Heart: Come back here, Shreeky and Ratso Catso! to: Ratso Catso's bedroom Ratso Catso: There! Now to upload it on YouTube! Mike: If you two click on the upload button, you'll be in big trouble! Catso and Shreeky upload a video. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Renge Midorihara, No Heart, Mike and Julie are shocked Julie: Oh! (X30) How dare you two upload a fake VHS opening! That's it! We will now beat you both up! see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign. The Iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World end! Trivia Category:Shreeky's Grounded Days Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days